That Damn Ring
by KatieSchuester
Summary: Sometimes, marriage doesn't seem fair. Rated 'T' for language. One shot.


That damn ring.

Will/Emma Angst.

One-shot.

Author Note: First proper one shot... Anyway, I hope you guys like it, I'm crap at writing angst, so you know... yeah, just remember to review. I got quite upset while writing this, since I really only tend to do fluff. (I seriously suck at A/N)

-Katie xox

-X-X-X

Life has been so stressful for you lately. Carl took you to Vegas – somewhere where you'd never thought you'd go in your entire life. You'd had a fight with him last week – it had scared you. He scared you when he was angry. Carl was a good man to you Emma. It was all your fault after all. You were the one who did Toucha Toucha Toucha with Will. It was after that, that you'd realised something. You still had feelings for Will. Emma Pillsbury, you're a mess. Will loves you – so does Carl. Carl is a good man, he'll keep you stable through the years. Whereas Will – you'd be on a journey to love. You know the income of a teacher, but you manage to live on it. Of course you do. Carl showers you with gifts you don't want. Will showers you with affection. Tears start to fall down your cheeks. You get into bed alone. You don't want to share a bed or even move it with Carl. Slowly, you fall asleep._ Alone_

XXX

You don't know when or how to tell Will what has gone on. Why didn't you just go to Sectionals without telling Carl? Those kids – it was your fault Will changed his set-list. For all you know, they could have come last and it would be your fault. Carl had gotten your cell phone and deleted Will's number. He is getting more and more on your nerves every single day. You were silly enough to tie the knot with him. The wedding wasn't a big affair, just you and Carl and the vicar. You're so lonely. Carl is getting frustrated with you, but you don't care too much. In fact – you don't care about anything anymore. The ring haunts you – as it always does. Why the hell did you say yes to him, Emma. Oh right, you just didn't want to spend the rest of your life alone. Will was very handsome – he probably had a woman on the go that he wasn't telling you about. After all, you were just friends now. _Friends. _People keep staring at you through these glass office doors. They notice that tears are falling down your cheeks and they splash onto the desk every time you think about why you married Carl Howell. Then you realised. You had been drunk when you married him – you'd both been. You were both in Vegas after all.

XXX

You're thinking about cancelling your appointments today and faking a dentist appointment. Rachel Berry has popped into you're office a couple of times already. Alone and with Finn. After they told you their story on what happened – you realise that they are similar to you. Finn cheats with Rachel on Santana, Will cheats on you with Shelby, but you weren't technically dating. You find out and flip. You date Carl in spite, she cheats with Noah Puckerman. When she's telling you, your cheeks begin to go red. She asks you if she should come back later and you say yes. You just need to be alone. As Rachel closes the door behind her, you see the flash of Emma Pillsbury-Howell on the door. It makes you feel sick. You see Will walk past, but he has no intention of coming in. You desperately want to see him at some point today.

"Will!" you cry and start to run after him. He slowly turns around to face you, his face turning white.

"Oh-oh, hi Em." He smiles weakly.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken. I've been feeling a little off lately." You try to look at his face when you're talking, but you can't. You can't risk getting lost into them...

"We won Sectionals. Well, we tied actually, but I guess that's good, so Kurt won as well." He nods while he sorts out his tie.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you Will." You decide to high five him. He obviously is confused.

"So, I, um heard that you and Carl got..." he paused. "married...In Vegas."

"Yeah, yeah we did." There was an awkward silence. "I'm still trying to get my head around it all."

"Well, congratulations... I'm so proud of you." It then clicked in your brain. He wasn't happy at all. You could see that his heart was broken as he kept flicking his eyes to your ring. Your heart was also broken.

"Well, bye Em." He tried not to show his disappointment and walked off slowly.

"Will, wait!" You grab his arm and pull him back. You can see the shock on his face. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asks, unsure of where this is going.

"This." You place a small kiss on his lips. You can feel his shock – but he makes the kiss deeper. He pushes you against the lockers. You smile and suddenly he pulls away.

"Emma I can't do this. You're married." Will finally says. "I just can't."

"Will, I-"

"Listen Emma. You've made the big commitment of marriage. You got married last week, so why are you cheating on him?" Cheating. Of course – that's what you were doing. You're nothing but a worthless whore Emma, cheating on your husband. You never thought of it like that. You'd barely registered the fact that Carl was your husband.

"I'm sorry Will." You choke out and he just smiles and walks away. Probably to set up for glee. He's just left you here, alone. You start to cry all over again. You kneel down on the floor, your head against the lockers and start to sob. Over Will and the fact you have just cheated on your husband. You ruined your marriage, even if you were drunk, and you ruined your friendship with Will. You did it Emma, because you are a bitch. A worthless bitch who did not deserve to have any man at all. No one should love you at all. That damn ring is still on your finger. You take it off and throw it across the hallway. Then you realise you have just done even worse. The bell rings loudly over the hallways. You quickly stand yourself up and stumble to the faculty bathroom. Your make-up has all run – but you didn't want to look at yourself in the mirror. Emma Pillsbury, no one deserves you.


End file.
